Ikari Hokuto
|Weight = |Hair = Black |Eye = Brown |Skin = Light |Status = Alive |Country = Japan |Affiliation = Border |Branch = HQ |Rank = B |Team = Hanai Unit |Team Rank = B-Rank No. 02 |Occupation = Border Combatant Universtity student |Position = Attacker |Solo Position Rank = |Solo Overall Rank = |Mentor = Kizaki Reiji |Pupil = |Teammates = Hanai Kiyoshi (Leader) Hanai Atsuya Umeki Michiko (Operator) |Relatives = Ikari Hidemi (mother) Ikari Daizō (father) Ikari Mayu (younger sister) |Rival = |Love = |Main = Scorpion Bagworm |Subs = Scorpion Shield Grasshopper Teleporter |Type = Normal |Usage Points = 10156 (Scorpion) |Enlistment Usage Points = 2200 |Techniques = |Side Effect = |Voice Jap = Kenshō Ono |Voice Eng = }} |Ikari Hokuto}} is an Attacker of B-Rank No.02 Hanai Unit. Appearance Hokuto is a young man of average height, though he is a bit shorter than a lot of his male peers. He has messy black hair that could be likened to a bedhead, and he has light brown eyes. He looks quite similar to his sister, Mayu, though he is noticeably healthier looking. His Border uniform consists of a dark blue jacket with a high collar and a light blue midsection. There are black stripes on the outside of the sleeves, and a white stripe within a black stripe on the collar. He also wears black pants and brown boots. Personality Hokuto is a very energetic and enthusiastic person. He is bold, and he likes to take risks and go on adventures. He is quite loud, and he is well liked by his peers because of his friendly nature. He tends to act impulsively, not think before he acts or planning anything in advance. He prefers to act immediately and fix any mistakes later. Despite not being the smartest, he is very perceptive. However, he can also be very dense at the same time. He notices minute changes in his surroundings, but he has a hard time picking up on others' feelings and emotions. He will point out things that other people don't notice, which can sometimes embarrass or anger the people around him. He really doesn't understand people's emotions at all. He also tends to be quite lazy when it comes to working, but not when it is something he actually wants to do. History Hokuto and his younger sister, Mayu, grew up without a father, as their father left shortly after Mayu was born. Their mother did their best to support the three of them. Growing up, Hokuto and Mayu were complete opposites when it came to what they were good at. Mayu was incredibly intelligent but was atrocious at sports, while Hokuto was very athletic but struggled in school. Mayu had a weak constitution and got sick easily, but that didn't stop Hokuto from pulling Mayu along with him everywhere. One day, Mayu collapsed while she and Hokuto were playing. She was diagnosed with pneumonia, and she even retained respiratory problems afterwards. Hokuto blamed himself for this situation, and he vowed to always protect Mayu after that. After their house was destroyed in the first Neighbor invasion, both Mayu and Hokuto wanted to help, so they joined Border. Hokuto joined as an Attacker, hoping to put his athletic skills to use. He wouldn't allow Mayu to become a combatant like she wanted, so she became an Operator. Hokuto was invited to join Hanai Kiyoshi's team, which consisted of him, Hanai Atsuya, and Hasegawa Anzu. The team eventually moved up to A-Rank, but that was when the team began having issues. Anzu began getting a big head because of their success, and she argued often with the other members, especially Atsuya. She began saying that she didn't even need her teammates, which made the other members angry. One day while the team was on defense duty, they had a particularly bad argument. Kiyoshi, who was normally calm during these arguments, got angry at something Anzu said and told her to leave. She got mad and began physically attacking her teammates. She was quickly subdued by the three other members, but not before the Upper Management was alerted of their fight. They were demoted to B-Rank, and Anzu left Border entirely. After that, Hanai Unit eventually rose to be the No.02 B-Rank unit, and they are aiming to achieve A-Rank again. Triggers and Abilities Triggers Scorpion: Hokuto's Trigger of choice is Scorpion. He prefers it over Kogetsu because of its lightness and its versatility. He is able to attack quickly with it, and he can wield two at once. He can perform surprise attacks by making the blade come out of different parts of his body. Shield: He uses Shield to deflect attacks that he can't dodge, mostly any bullets that are shot at him. Grasshopper: His use of Grasshopper increases his already high mobility. He can also use it to help his teammates or to lay traps. Teleporter: He uses this to dodge quickly, then surprise his opponent. He can teleport into the air, then quickly use Grasshopper to launch himself at his opponent for a powerful attack. Bagworm: Like most Border agents, he uses this for stealth. Parameters Other Abilities Quick reflexes: He has very fast reflexes that allow him to dodge, block, and counter effectively. It is because of his reflexes that he is good at surprise attacks. Trivia *His favorite food is the chicken teriyaki stir fry that his sister makes. *Current concern: Tachikawa keeps asking him about his sister. Quotes *''"Great. When you get to a good part in your book, it means I have to walk in silence."'' (to Mayu) *''"I'm not going to let you do something that'll put you in danger! I won't let you be a combatant, and that's final!"'' (to Mayu) *''"Just listen to Hokuto-onīsan and everything will be fine. Trust me."'' (to Mayu) Gallery Hanai Unit 1.png|Hokuto with the rest of Hanai Unit